A&O A Second Look
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: Ever think there was something in A&O that you missed? Something that you didn't see in a character or scene before? Or is there some little detail you know better? Well why don't we all take a second look at Alpha and Omega.


**Hey all DLW here bringing you a 1shot. ****A bit about this story, it's informative on things that may have never been recognized before and I go over each character that was shown, some that aren't shown much, and some other interesting things. I'm going by the version I have on Itunes, so if there are any mistakes, it's from a different packaged version. All of this can be proven by re-watching some of the scenes, and I'm guessing there's going to be some "wow, I missed that", or so I hope. Some of these have my take on the situation, but still can be proven, or thought on.**

**Disclaimer: Alpha and Omega is copyrighted by Lionsgate and Crest Animation Studios. I claim no ownership on the characters portrayed in the film.**

* * *

**A&O A Second Look**

**Humphrey**

Bears a strong resemblance to Winston for some reason…

Though it's not blatantly said, he is probably the inventor of 'Log Sledding', this is primarily due to Salty saying "You're totally genius", and Humphrey screaming "What was I thinking."

Might have a slight bone/spinal/muscle strain. If you look closely when he runs (more visible when he's running uphill after the gas stop scene) you find him running rather awkwardly. This may just be superficial evidence as he may just like to serpentine when he's being shot at. He also managed to get ahead of Kate when they're racing.

Mocks Garth by giving him a nickname he uses twice "Barf".

Might be claustrophobic, due to him saying "What, boxed up twice in one day? What are the odds?" Also when he and Kate find a den notice that he's sleeping close to the outside.

Probably the most intuitive wolf in their pack. Winston also comments that he has "No doubt that he'll be a clever omega."

Is ticklish on his nose, however didn't sneeze or flinch when rubbing noses with kate.

When Eve is choking him (this one's hard to notice, took me bout 5 tries) If you listen very, and I mean very closely (kate's speaking over him and Eve kept growling) Humphrey states twice "I can't breathe".

He's not the only wolf that dances on two legs, he's only the most consistent one to do so. He does so to 'rain dance' and play air guitar, to catch Kate.

He doesn't actually try to rain-dance backwards.

Shares a line with Garth concerning his future mate "Sounds good to me".

Is one of a few wolves with blue eyes (I'll explain the rarity later.)

Possibly left handed, or left pawed. Constantly crosses his left arm over his right.

He generally tries to make the best of a bad situation by being funny, even when facing death, such as: cheering up Kate after she insulted him, telling her his tail was fine after he saved her, facing the bears while hanging over a cliff, and sharing a laugh with Kate just before she's hit by a caribou.

Honestly, he's very resilient, and so is Kate. Taking a hit from a bear, several strikes from a caribou, falling off a cliff and no brain damage.

He's also the only one seen to scratch his ears with his hind leg, he said it was a flea the second time. I wonder how this would fly by Eve when she didn't even let Kate slouch?

His parents don't make an appearance in the movie. They may be dead, m.i.a., in another pack, the list goes on.

**Kate**

She has a slightly larger build than Humphrey (alpha school perk).

Honestly, though Lilly seems like a clutz, Kate's actually just as clumsy. Running into a tree when she was young, falling off a rock when backing away from Garth, missing her jump to get in the truck, missing her jump on slippery rocks (that one was a given).

Shows a great deal of responsibility as she's wiling to go back despite being practically thrown into an arranged relationship.

Shows that she would be willing to risk her easy way back home by rescuing Humphrey.

Despite being a predator she flinched at the sound of Marcel's leg cracking. Along with this she's assumed to have never had her first successful hunt.

Isn't afraid of bears, but is afraid of Humphrey sneaking up on her as screams twice from it.

The only wolf that does multiple summersaults in the movie on purpose.

Technically she went through most of the 'accepting Humphrey as her mate' when she was shot with a tranq dart (look again, most of it's right there).

As far as the flower in her hair goes it's a general social custom, right ear available, left means you had your chance.

Though Ironically she looses that from her right ear when she gets captured, and then gets it back on her left when Humphrey returns (kind of foreshadowing).

She might be a heavy sleeper seeing that Humphrey managed to get a wig and other things on her.

When she says she's not stopping Humphrey easily stops her, and because of her own mistake she changed her mind.

She's also the only other wolf aside from Humphrey to hug someone.

**Lilly (Kawaii Desu written all over her)**

Though generally thought of as clumsy, as a pup she showed as much, if not more coordination than Kate, she didn't run into a tree, and reacts swiftly when being chased.. However later on she becomes one as well, she even has an improvised turtle shell.

Apparently stronger than she looks: jumped far past Garth, tackled Garth, broke a pinecone into pieces (not an easy task btw)

May eat "Bitter Berries".

Her fur color may be due to, but not limited to: albinism (If it were albinism that wouldn't explain the eye color though,usually red in color), adoption, leucism (stated on the wiki), 'VERY' aggressive recessive genes, blablabla the list goes on."

She may have a bad sense of smell. In the den where she sniffs the leftover scraps, Wolves have a very good sense of smell (though not generally as good as a trained dog) and anyone could smell that the carcass was going bad.

When Kate goes to the moonlight howl her parents don't even bother to acknowledge her.

May be friends with Humphrey, though she only says one line to him in the whole movie.

Her hair is practically glued to her eye, it doesn't follow physics most of the time when she does her turtle impressions. Having your hair over your eye could lead to some very serious eye problems later on.

**Garth**

For some odd reason I overlooked the fact that he has green eyes (thank you Gordon Pasha for reminding me of this). This is probably the most unusual eye color for the whole cast. I don't know any wolf, or dog, or wolf-dog, or any canine to have such a feature, so he's unique in that sense.

One piece of his hair stick out in front, its kinda funny that it gives him a unique look as it leads the rest of his hair.

Terrible singer until he met Lilly (If captions are turned on when he sings the first few times it says [screeching]). He stuns birds and makes you want to cover your ears otherwise.

Arrogant sometimes just to show off, but becomes level headed when Lilly's around.

Shares a line with Humphrey regarding his future mate 'Sounds good to me".

Despite being the 'jock' alpha he gets nervous around both Lilly and Kate. When Kate asks him what he likes to do he scrambles for words to impress her, and with Lilly when he sees her eyes he turns away and grins nervously.

He may be a bit of a neat freak. When Lilly tells him why it's called 'Rabbit Poo Mountain' he freaks out and walks on his toes. All this from a wolf that hunts and eats to live, as in 'waste nothing from the carcass'.

His mother is assumed: dead, in the background, or m.i.a. somewhere.

Just like Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey, not all the laws of physics apply to him. Especially when he's showing off.

When Lilly gets her head stuck and Garth calls to her it says Humphrey in the captions (may be itunes only captions).

If it weren't for Kate backing out he would have probably never had the chance to be with Lilly.

For some reason he knew what Kate looked like, therefore it's likely to assume he's either: got the description down well enough, or may have seen her before.

The latter would support the idea that Garth was somewhere in the valley hunting with Claw and Scar possibly.

**Winston**

For some reason only ever appears when one or more of his family is in the same scene. Maybe not int the same frame, but definitely in the same scene.

Only acknowledges Lilly once, when she's running from the eastern wolves.

Usually backs down when Eve is talking.

Slightly smaller than Tony, and as such may not win in a fight against him, however he is the calmer and far wiser wolf.

Uses Kate as a scapegoat to avoid war sadly.

Ironically Kate was standing behind him when he stated that she knew about her responsibility.

Though it isn't directly stated (also from the "You know my style" line), he and Tony may be long time friends/rivals to some degree.

Though he stands up to Tony as an enemy several times it usually ends up with him trying to negotiate his way out.

Is the other wolf with blue eyes (the rarity of the occasion is explained at the bottom).

Eve's threats don't generally phase him, he's probably used to it by now.

He saved Tony from the caribou by re-aligning his spine. He may have saved him from a mauling by Eve when he told him quiet when he had to talk to Kate.

Winston is likely named after British Prime Minister Winston Churchill (Noted by author Country wolf-dog)

**Eve**

Always threatens in a very interesting manner that usually causes all around her to flinch, back away, or stare awkwardly.

Probably didn't know about arranging Kate and Garth as said by Winston and Tony. But then again from Tony saying that Winston gave a "Big Speech" she might, and if so she sides both with uniting them by allowing the occasion, and with being at war by suggesting that Kate suffocate Garth if he got out of line.

She is likely a pack healer due to her taking Can-do in.

She proportionately has a massive nose, and used it to find the flower Kate had in her ear before she was captured. Funny that none of her trained alphas found it before.

May have severe aggression issues, but still faints twice.

She and Winston trained Kate, so she may be another wolf to do consecutive backflips.

Hair pin trigger for her to attack.

Wasn't in the scene where Winston sees Lilly running (May be superficial, but I believe she was already at the valley cliff's daring anyone to come near her).

Very grateful for food, even goes as far to tell Lilly that "Any food, is a blessing dear".

In Kate's 'death' scene she somehow moves around and positions herself right behind Tony. Weather this was an elaborate sneak attack or not is up to the viewer to decide.

In the last scene she is very happy and giggly when she's going to dance with Winston, which is alot unlike her previously.

**Tony**

Only makes actual threats when Eve has her back turned or is down, he knows better than to do that when she's watching.

His first appearance bodes death with crows flying around and he has red eyes

From the direction he was staring when he was talking with Winston (he makes a derpy face) he may have seen Kate.

For some reason he and Winston ran to the further side of the valley. Why they did so is... I'm going to say an elaborate plot device.

Winston fixed his back and helped him run, though hurt he still manages to keep up.

He is the last wolf seen to howl for Kate's passing.

Despite his villain like attitude he's generally seen as an anti hero, he starts the war because of low food and constant fights.

He's also a bit of a hypocrite. He says to Garth "Howling with an omega are we?", when he himself is seen at the finale howling in a trio with Salty, and Mooch to entertain pups that the betas are watching over.

Tony is likely named after British Prime Minister Tony Blair (Noted by author Country wolf-dog)

**Salty, Shakey, Mooch (The trio)**

**Shakey**

His name is only mentioned once throughout the course of the entire movie. When the trio are playing "berry ball", near the end of the scene Mooch barely blurts his name out.

Seems to be the smartest one in the trio, was (according to the wiki) supposed to make that known from a deleted line.

Interesting to note that when Humphrey is motioning for them to help find something that the other wolves can eat, Shakey turns and sniffs at Salty then turns his head away. This may have been him implying "maybe if we're hungry we can eat each other."

He may be hyperactive.

In the scene where Garth and Kate are about to accept each other as mates, Shakey is standing on the backs of Mooch, Salty, and some unnamed wolf. Then he uses Candy's tail as a tissue.

**Mooch**

In the scene where they crash the log-sled he's actually the first one to fall while the others go soaring through the air. So, that being said... he jumped 50ft in the air and landed on them, or he managed to find a hill to slide down and launch himself because there's no way he used that broken sled to get to that height quickly.

May be lighter than he looks due to him being so easily thrown in the air by Shakey and Salty.

**Salty**

Has a very weird sounding laugh.

His fangs are visible on the outside of his mouth.

The only omega in the group that physically assaulted another (hit Mooch during the standoff when Kate came back).

Bears a resemblance to scrat from "Ice Age".

**Hutch and Can-do (Western Betas)**

**Hutch**

He appears to be Winston's second in command.

Beta rank, most likely, as he is quick to give out orders before even given a command by Winston.

Only hunting wolf other than Kate and another unnamed alpha not to be crushed by Mooch.

**Can-do**

May have lied about his wounds (If you look carefully even before the fight Can-do's scars and cuts are all visible, The hardest one to see in the one on his neck but this is still seen just as Claw jumps on him, if you know about 3d meshes, rigs, and fur you should see how it's easy to cover up).

His name is Can-do in the captions.

He may anger issues (according to the wiki).

Is the only character in the movie that calls a wolf something more degrading than coyote, he calls Scar a "Stupid Eastern Dog".

**Marcel and Paddy (The golfer and the caddy)**

Technically, Paddy is the first character to be seen in the movie, before the actual film rolls. He's also a chiropractor.

In the scene where Marcel uses a heated dryer, he never actually presses the button. There's a moment where he's supposed to but it never actually shows him pressing it, makes the sound and everything.

Paddy is the only character other than Kate to do consecutive flips. He is also very quick to react, given the fact he blocked all of Marcel's attempts to alter his golfing score.

For some reason Marcel can lift several times his body weight as he easily carried Humphrey by his feet.

Marcel, according to Paddy, is said to be from the lower regions of the arctic circle.

Paddy has an english accent while Marcel is french.

Both have green eyes, and are good navigators. Both use golfing terminology constantly.

In the finale Marcel tries to sing but is outdone by Paddy.

**Reba and Janice (the vegetarians)**

Don't know which one is which

One is a slight green wolf.

Both are always seen together and are in a total of 4 scenes (the hunt in the valley, the moonlight howl 'the green one is ahead in the front talking to a very misshapen skinny wolf while the other laggs behind with her mouth wide open' the stand off scene, and the finale)

Both are vegetarians for some strange reason. They didn't have the squirrels with them at the moonlight howl scene for obvious reasons.

They share a single line and eventually circle around Shakey, he may be a vegetarian now.

**Candy and Sweets (the omegas)**

I have no idea of when their names are mentioned, but they do show up several times.

Sweets is the brownish colored one and Candy has off-white fur. Sweets also has blue eyes (Don't know if it's just due to the way the lighting is, or if it's just her natural color).

Their lines are something like this

Sweets: "Your fur, it looks fantastic tonight"

Candy: "Oh my gosh, I had a tick sting my back today.(something line i missed). Let me tell you, It totally relaxes the knots."

They were both hit on by Salty's one line.

**Claw and Scar (Eastern Betas)**

These two are probably Tony's hunting betas. They appear by him and Garth constantly. For some reason they were out hunting without them, or maybe Garth or Tony were somewhere around (Imo it would make an interesting back story).

They are either fearless (probably not) or just insane. In the scene where they have a standoff and Claw (the female wolf who goes puppy eyed when Winston yells at her) tells Can-do he'd better "listen to the girl", there are 4 alphas following Can-do, then there's also Hutch and Kate. 7 to 2 I wonder who'd win this?

Actually it was probably for the best for Humphrey to show up. With Tony's attitude things would have gone sour bad if either wolf was injured. Humphrey says "CANDY" in the captions (don't know if it's just me or not) when he's sliding down with the trio.

Oddly enough during that confrontation they somehow switch places with Claw attacking Can-do.

It's also interesting to note that Scar has no listed voice actor, he has no lines of his own aside from growling.

**General stuff**

The movie starts in the fall and goes until spring of the following year.

Honestly, a tranquilizer dart takes longer than that to take effect, I know from experience at an animal rescue, and general science.

All wolves (as seen in tvtropes) have anime style hair that always stays styled, even when wet. Also for those who love working with 3d programs (Raises hands) hair is one of those frustratingly hard things to work with. It's unpredictable and doesn't respond well.

So, for those who complain about this just think 'what would they look like without anime hair?' Scary right? Also none of these characters should be alive due to the size of their anime eyes, and neither should most other anime characters, but that's a different story.

Log sledding is just as dangerous as it sounds and is kind of like a toboggan with no track or medics.

Interesting fact about wolves is that they are born with blue eyes. It's rare for them not to have blue eyes, but as they grow up the eye color changes, usually yellowish, or a slight brown.

Winston, Humphrey, Sweets (possibly due to light, and shading), and two unnamed alphas have blue eyes. However one of the alphas eyes turn in color from lighting, leaving three or four wolves with blue eyes in the movie that are adults. That, is generally unheard of (Huskies and maybe Malamutes which are wolf looking dogs do, but for wolves its rare, and if you see one on google it's probably photoshopped).

Only a few days passes from the time of Kate's first hunt until the end of the movie.

Here's one about the cages they were in. Usually the words are just pained on the outside where it says "wolf reserve", but you can clearly see when they are released the words are on the inside of the cages as well. So that means that (only a few will likely understand this, for all you 3d model lovers) the cages the texture mapping for the lettering was extruded or apart of the wall itself, or someone likes to weld or paint letters backward into the cages.

The following wolves disappear after Tony orders the attack: Tony, Winston, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Can-do, Hutch, Claw, and Scar.

Basically everyone except Salty, Mooch, Shakey, and Kate. There is however a wolf behind Kate that looks like Eve, though likely not her (She would have won that fight in 1 second flat, or less). Everyone else is gone.

The laws of physics don't apply to the following: Humphrey's log sledding skills, Lilly's hair, Garth's moves, and Kate's flips.

There several character that nobody seems to notice.

In the scene where Humphrey is trying to catch Marcel and ends up in the air he sees a bird named "Frank."

Theres also the gas-station employee (unnamed, though he is assumed to run the place with 'Max' the one with the gun).

A porcupine (i think it is) named Needles, who when he and his friends get their quills taken off can grow them back instantly.

There was a dog named Louis.

Also two characters that aren't listed here as minor characters at all who helped to foreshadow Humphrey and Kate's relationship. Garn and Debbie Theocarcus.

Their license plate, though that's not a real plate number (it intrigued me to wiki it) is A113. According to wikipedia is a recurring easter egg used by alumni students of CalArts. It's since appeared in multiple disney, pixar and other animated movies.

The train that Humphrey and Kate took is 396, is the Canadian National.

All wolves have thumbs when needed. For things like: opening doors, boxes, putting on on glasses, throwing snowballs, clapping. Let's not forget that scene after he and Kate howled at the moon, who do you think closed the other side of the box-car, you know the one that was open earlier? Certainly not some other plot device.

Some of the drawings in the credits look like they were influenced by "The Lion King". Seriously, look at Tony and tell me it doesn't have Scar written all over it.

And so was part of the plot, caribou stampede, possible conspiracy, food shortage, the list goes on.

Also I see lots of art in the end credits that look like they were influenced by "Balto".

The last two images shown in the end credits are pics of Kate and Humphrey when they are talking to Marcel and Paddy, and Garth and Lilly howling together.

* * *

**Well that was fun. I hope everyone found something that they missed or found relatively interesting or informative.**

**This can also be found here copy and paste this at the end of fanfiction (/topic/118805/74395964/1/Things-missed-in-A-O)**

**If you liked it, or have any questions, comments, concerns, gasps, and have time, post a review, or chat with us on the forum. Any other questions please feel free to p.m. me.  
**

******Now, back to my other projects. All new "Humphrey the Lone Wolf" 11/3/2012.**

**Till Next Time**

**-DLW**


End file.
